Organization XIII: School for the Overly Talented
by RainbowNinjaD
Summary: Sora and Roxas are sent away to Organization, a school for special people. There they meet new friends, foes, and possible lovers? not a good summary but please read and review. Rated M for later chapters
1. Welcome To Orgy XIII

Alright guys, this is majorly edited. Everything has basically been changed, and there is a new end of the chapter. so read it please.

I dont own anything, dont sue. sorry if there is spelling mistakes.

* * *

"Good luck at school boys," said a brown haired man standing in front of his twin sons, by the trunk of his car. The man smiled nervously and wrung his hands together a couple times. Both boys nodded and the taller of the two, Sora, threw up a peace sign.

"Thanks," he said. The blond, Roxas, just turned away from his dad. The sky grew cloudy for a moment before turning back into a sunny day. Roxas mentally punched himself. He turned back to his father, who seemed a little more jumpy now.

"W-well boys, I have to go now. I'll tell your mother you said that you love her. We'll visit soon," he said in the process of walking to his door, opening it, sliding in, and then slamming it. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, not even bothering to so much as wave back at his sons.

The boys watched their father drive away down the street, and out of sight. They stood in silence for a long moment, and then Sora spoke up. "Well," he said awkwardly and turned to pick up his yellow and black duffel bag. "Shall we?" Roxas shrugged and grabbed his blue backpack from the ground and stalked off ahead of his brother. The sky turned cloudy, then sunny again.

--

"Hello, I'm Professor Xemnas," said a tall tan man with long silvery-white spiky hair. He welcomed the twins into his office and motioned for them to sit. Roxas and Sora sat at the same time, putting their bags by the office door. "Well," Xemnas said when he sat down behind his big oak desk. "I'll need to see each of your, well, special abilities." He spoke in a calm voice, looking from one twin to the other. Neither of them moved. "Show me, now," Xemnas said a little more firmly.

Sora nodded and stood up, not saying a word. He strode to a wall and placed his hand on it. He pushed gently and his arm went through the wall. He took a step and disappeared inside. A few seconds later, Sora walked through the door, quite literally. He smiled and took a seat.

"Very good," Xemnas said and scribbled something on the paper he had in front of him. Two minutes later, he looked to Roxas. "What about you?"

Roxas simply lifted his head and said, "Look outside," then looked out the window passed Xemnas' head. Xemnas turned around in time to see dark storm clouds roll in out of nowhere. It began to rain. Then, as quickly as they had come, the cloud disappeared and the sun lit up the day again. "Its changes with my mood and I can also create weather inside of places too," Roxas said.

"Interesting," the man behind the desk mumbled as he scribbled on another paper. After he was done, he got up and opened a drawer in a red filing cabinet, and placed the papers in a yellow folder. He turned to the twins and motioned for them to stand. "Follow me to your rooms," he said in a commanding voice and walked out the door. The twins had no choice but to follow.

"Unfortunately," he said as they walked through the quiet halls, "We couldn't get a single room for the two of you, so you will have separate rooms and roommates." They walked outside and to a building directly across from the office. "This is the dorm building," Xemnas explained. The three of them walked up two flights of stairs and down a brightly lit hallway, each door decorated a different way. "At my school, I encourage creativity, so I let you, the students, decorate your room and door however way you like." They stopped at a plain door. Xemnas reached for his keys, unlocked the door, and opened it to reveal a very plain room.

"This will be your room," he said, pointing to Sora. "Your roommates name is Riku. He'll be out of classes in an hour and no doubt will like to meet you. So, stay here and unpack, or follow Roxas and I to his room if you like." With that, he continued down the hall to the very last door. It, surprisingly, was plain too, but when Xemnas opened the door, half of the room was filled with posters of bands and pictures of a people stapled onto the wall and ceiling.

"Your roommate is named Axel. As with Riku, he is in class, but I think he would like to meet you too. Stay here and unpack," Xemnas said before he left the room. He closed the door, but opened it again. "I almost forgot. Here is your room key," he said and threw the key to Roxas, who caught it. Xemnas shut the door again.

Roxas slowly sank to his bed, looking across the room at the other bed, a fiery red blanket thrown across the bed, black sheets peeking out from under the blanket. The white wall wasn't visible beneath all of the posters. Many poster were overlapped by others, the more important were on top it seemed. It was that, or the newer ones were caked over the old.

He looked away from the opposite wall and reached deep into his pocket and pulled out his black iPod. He switched the little hold button at the top and the screen came to life, showing a menu. He went through his music, chose a song, put the earphones in his ear and pressed play, the volume on max, blasting out of the buds. He laid his head down and stared blankly at the ceiling. The sky outside grew cloudy.

The door flew open and a redhead walked into the room. "Oh," he said, looking at the blond lying on the bed opposite of his. "Hello," he said, but the blond didn't even move. "I'm Axel," his voice rang out again, but there was still no response from the boy on the bed. Axel sighed, cleared his throat and closed his eyes, then walked over to the bed. His eyes opened and widened instantly when he saw the fragile boy lying on the bed. The boy's eyes were closed, his pale pink lips glistened with saliva were parted slightly. His chest rose and fell softly under his white shirt. Ear buds rested in his ear, the music audible in the outside world. A light blush spread across Axel's face.

Axel reached for the boy's arm and brushed his fingers across the soft skin not covered by sleeve or an arm warmer. The boy's eyes fluttered open and looked at Axel's face. A blue glare met Axel's piercing green eyes. The redhead looked away at once, and Roxas pulled the earphones out of his ears.

"Sorry," Axel whispered and looked to the floor, and Roxas glared at the ceiling. Both of them were quiet for a few moments, the room feeling like someone had put a block of ice between them. Roxas broke his glare at the ceiling to glare at the redhead. Axel's eyes had drifted to Roxas' face again.

"Roxas." The name came out in a raspy whisper. Axel's faced must have looked confused because Roxas sat up and said, "My name. Roxas is my name." Axel smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Axel," he said, his hand still extended toward the blond, cracking the ice. Roxas stared at the hand for a moment then grasped it weakly with his own. Axel glanced down at the hand in his. The skin was soft and smooth and the grip was as fragile as how it's owner looked. Axel gripped the boy's hand a little harder and Roxas pulled it back instantly. Roxas returned to lying down, his attention directed to back to the ceiling. Axel turned his back to Roxas, but didn't take a step. The ice reformed back in the room. The redhead lifted his right leg to take a step but didn't get to put his foot down before the door flew open and a guy with dirty blond hair in a semi-Mohawk burst into the room. Roxas jolted up, his eyes wide with surprise and a little fear.

"Axel!" The newcomer yelled and jumped on the redhead's back. Axel stumbled forward a bit before catching his balance. The blond was attached to his back, his legs wrapped around Axel's waist, arms around his neck. Roxas scooted back into the corner where his bed met the wall, trying to make himself little as possible.

"Get off me," Axel said calmly, shaking his body to throw the blond off, but the blond had a killer grip on Axel's shirt. Axel gripped the boy's wrists and pulled a little. The blonde's grip loosened and soon he let go of Axel.

"Cheese and rice Axe, I was just trying to have…" The blond trailed off as he turned around and spotted Roxas cowering in a corner. Roxas seemed to notice now that he had the other boy's attention and curled into a ball a little.

"Wait a minute!" Axel yelled before reaching for the blonde's arms, but it was too late. The blond had already sprung for Roxas, landing in front of him. Demyx sat on his knees and pulled Roxas' legs down so he could look at his face.

"Hiya! I'm Demyx! What's your name? Where you from? What can you do-" Demyx's speech was cut off by Axel, who grabbed the back of Demyx's jacket and yanked him away from Roxas. Axel dragged Demyx out into the hallway and shut the door, leaving Roxas alone for a few minutes.

Roxas raised his hand to his chest, feeling his heart race and his breathing was a little heavy. Roxas sighed and laid his head down in the pillow, still curled in a ball, his back to the corner. His eyes had just closed when the door opened again. Roxas jerked back up into his corner and braced himself for another attack, which never came. Demyx stood in the doorway, Axel behind him. The blond walked inside to the end of Roxas' bed and stopped.

"Hello, I'm Demyx. I live in the room across the hall with my friend Zexion. It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Organization XIII," he said in a very bored monotone voice. Roxas looked at the boy for a long while, at his dark blond hair and blue clothes. His ears were pierced a total of fifteen times, seven on one ear, eight on the other. He had a necklace with a shark tooth and a guitar pick hanging from the chain.

"I'm Roxas," he said. He got off the bed and extended a hand toward Demyx. Axel's eyes saddened a little as Demyx smiled and took the hand. Why didn't Roxas open up to him like that?

There was a soft knock on the door. Axel opened it and Roxas' brother walked in. Demyx looked from one twin to the other and grinned.

"Cool!" He yelled, jumping on Sora. "Twins!" He yelled again when both he and Sora fell to the floor. Sora burst out laughing and Roxas smiled a little. No one noticed but Axel, who had been watching Roxas the whole time. Roxas bent down to help Sora up, as did Axel for Demyx. All of them sat down on the beds, Axel and Demyx on one, Sora and Roxas on the other. It was quiet for a minute.

"Have you met Riku yet?" Demyx asked Sora. Sora shook his head and leaned back to rest against the wall.

"He hasn't come to the room yet," Sora said, looking at Demyx. Axel never took his eyes off Roxas. Roxas could feel the redhead's gaze burning into him. It went quiet again, Demyx and Sora thinking of things to say. Axel and Roxas didn't seem to care much.

"I know!" Demyx said quite loudly," Lets see each other's powers!" Sora grinned and agreed, Axel nodded, not quite knowing what was going on, and Roxas just shrugged.

"I'll go first!" Sora said and walked to the closed door, right through it. Demyx's eyes widened. Sora's arms came through the wall slowly, then his shoulder and head, eventually his whole body. He stood in front of the door, his right hand on the back of his head, a grin spread across his face.

"That was AWESOME!" Demyx cried and flew toward Sora. Sora was ready for it this time and managed to hold Demyx's weight. "Your turn," he said and pointed at Roxas from his perch on Sora's shoulders. Roxas looked up at him and didn't do anything. "Well?" Demyx said.

"Look outside," Roxas said, not taking his eyes off of the blond hanging onto his twin. Demyx's eyes flicked to the window and watched the clouds turn darker. Lightening flashed and thunder roared and rain fell to the Earth below. Demyx stared for a while.

"Oh I get it," he said quietly," You can change the weather." Roxas nodded and looked away.

"It changes with my mood too," he said. Demyx smiled and got off of Sora. He walked to Roxas and bent down in front of him.

"Don't go being sad then, 'kay? If you do, it'll always be cloudy and depressing outside. So smile!" Demyx poked Roxas' nose. Roxas glared up at Demyx and pushed his hand away. The lightening got fiercer, the thunder got louder, and the rain grew heavier.

"Don't you tell me what to do," Roxas said between clenched teeth. Axel jolted up and pulled Demyx away, and smiled at Roxas.

"My turn," the redhead said. Axel pulled his sleeve up, his pale white skin glimmering in the light, to Roxas at least. Roxas was glaring at him. Axel held his hand out and a little flame danced to life in his palm. Roxas watched in amazement, as the flame grew bigger. Axel looked into Roxas' eyes and the flame twisted and turned until it formed a little elegant phoenix. Roxas' eyes glanced up into Axel and he couldn't look away. The weather outside calmed and the sun shone through spots of clouds. The flame started twisting again, but before it could take shape, Demyx put his hand over Axel's. Water sprinkled from Demyx's hand onto Axel's flame, extinguishing the fire.

"That's enough Axel," Demyx said. Axel ignored him and continued to stare into Roxas' eyes. The other two, slowly back out of the room. Sora waved at his brother, but Roxas paid him no attention. Once both were out, Sora closed the door.

The gaze never broke. Axel slowly walked to the bed and put his knees on it, then pushed Roxas down onto his hack and straddled him. Roxas blushed a little and looked away. Axel lifted his hand to Roxas' chin and pulled it up a little. Roxas's eyes locked with Axel's again as the redhead's lips gently pressed against his own. Roxas' eyes fluttered shut and returned Axel's kiss. Axel redhead removed his hand placed in on the side of the blond's head. He pressed harder, waiting to see if Roxas really wanted this. Roxas pressed back.

Axel opened his mouth a little and licked the blond's lower lip experimentally. Roxas' arms wrapped around Axel's neck and pulled him down. Roxas opened his mouth slightly for Axel. Axel let his tongue slowly slip into Roxas' mouth and explored every part of it. Roxas moaned almost inaudibly. Axel heard it and his eyes opened to see Roxas's eyes shut tight. He moved his hand down to the boy's shirt and slid it up slowly to the boy's chest.

Axel traced a long finger across Roxas' chest, across one already erect nipple. Roxas broke the kiss and mewled quietly. Axel went over if again, and then pinched it lightly, caressing it between his fingers. Roxas moaned quietly, arching his back a little. Axel bent down and kissed him gently. Roxas kissed the redhead back, this time letting his tongue take the lead. The redhead tasted like cinnamon and his scent was intoxicating. A hand sneaked down the blond's body to his waist. It worked at the button n his pants, eventually getting it undone. The hand started to sneak into his pants and then his boxer. Roxas gasped and pulled the hand out, pushing the redhead off.

Axel stumbled to the floor, looking at the blond with wide eyes. "Oh my…" he started, "Roxas, I'm so sorry. I know we just met, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" the redhead trailed off as the blond turned to the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks. Axel stood up and touched the blonde's back. Roxas flinched away from him. Axel took his hand back and let it fall to his side. He turned around and slowly walked to the door. He turned back to look at Roxas.

"I really am sorry," he said, and then walked out of the room.

* * *

All right guys, 5 reviews from different people or no new chapter. thats rule from now on.


	2. IMPORTANT

Alright guys, I have changed my name. I was really getting sick of the other one. So yeah. Chapter one has been edited majorly, So read it. Also, if its not too much to ask, I'm asking for at least 5 reviews from different people or no new chapters until i get those reviews. I might change it. The reason I'm doing that is so I get motivation. So yeah, if you want more, review with what you like/what i need to work on. Reviews just with things like "great job keep them comin" or things like that wont be counted. I want more than that.

Sorry if i seem needy. Well, go re-read chapter one. Thanks for your time.

**P.S.** I made another account: axellovesroxas

Check it out


End file.
